memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Creatures
Formatting I've made intensive research to see if those creatures are referenced in MA or not, so don't delete "unwritten articles" links because I managed to put exactly the same links that those featured in Animals or similar pages. There are 3 exceptions : Ape, Bird of prey (Animal) and Palamar that I don't know wether to put a link or not. Philoust123 21:38, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) Star Trek RPG Creatures Cover What creatures appear on the cover of Decipher's Star Trek RPG Creatures manual? I am especially curious about the creature in the Starfleet uniform. Thanks for the help. -- 21:36, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :It's Worf, mutated. -- Captain MKB 23:20, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Upper left appears to be a Gorn, lower left (on Quark's head) is a Tribble, lower right is the M-113 "salt vampire", middle right is the Mugato, upper right is worf devolved into an earlier creature in the evolutionary path to being a Klingon. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:55, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::And under the "Games" lettering is Junior, left next to "Creatures" seems to be the "Pluka spider" (created for DS9, but I don't know if seen) as depicted in The Art of Star Trek. -- Kobi 11:00, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::::The creature in the top left is Commander Kruge's pet from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ::No, it isn't. The Klingon monster dog has ears, a longer face, a snout with front nostrils, different teeth arrangement, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:50, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::::And it doesn't wear gold shirts. ::::I'm looking at the cover now and the creature in the upper left of the cover matches your description exactly. The two pics were taken at different angles but that is the monster dog. ::I'm looking at the cover too, and no, it cannot just be a different angle, they are physically different. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Look at the cover pic for a minute notice the four teeth between the fangs, now look at the monster dog pic you can just make out the larger central teeth. Six teeth on the front of the jaw match up as well. The spacing between its upper fangs and its front teeth match up as well. On the pic on the monster dog entry it has a ridge running between its eyes, you can just make it out in the cover pic but its almost covered up since your looking up at the dog rather than down. The photoshoping on the image cut out some of its hair.--PicardX 19:01, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::It cut out more than just the hair. It completely moved how the head is mounted on the neck, it entirley changed the nose/snout. It entirely changed the tooth arrangement. It altered the eyes significantly. It removed the ears. Number of teeth doesn't equal same animal. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::The ears are underneath the "E" in roleplaying. Just look at the teeth behind the fang it goes in the sequence of fang short tooth and two longer ones in both pictures. And as for the photoshop work look at Quark last time i checked he had a neck in Trials and Tribble-ations, and all of his chin for that matter. But check this out its from a site with a full series of Star Trek III screencaps. The image on the cover is from after Kruge had the Merchantman destroyed. As he's leaving the bridge he orders his weapons officer to feed him. The image itself is off by just a second or to but check it out yourself. http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=45&pos=115– PicardX 20:15, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::: It is indeed the Klingon monster dog, and it is hardly worth arguing over. --Alan 02:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC)